


I'll Always Call You Home (Original Music Inspired by Of Mother and Machine)

by NorthernGhost



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by a fic, Instrumental, Original Music, fan music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernGhost/pseuds/NorthernGhost
Summary: A little something inspired by the brilliant storyOf Mother and Machineby imagine0314, which truly made me feel something for the first time in a while.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	I'll Always Call You Home (Original Music Inspired by Of Mother and Machine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Mother and Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405200) by [imagine0314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/pseuds/imagine0314). 



> I had an idea kicking around in the back of my mind after the last chapter was posted, and so in a recent fit of insomnia brought on by being unable to tune out the world right now, I decided to finally just act on it and do something.
> 
> The story was one of the first things I had read in a long while that actually made me feel something, and so I wanted to try to capture those thoughts/feelings in musical form.
> 
> I hope it does it justice.
> 
> Also, I thought I and maybe some others needed something hopefully a little more uplifting lately, and wanted to contribute somehow.
> 
> (To be clear, I'm not at all trying to use this to "piggyback" off the original in any way, it's purely an expression of appreciation for it and--well--this seemed like possibly the place to share it. If you haven't read the story, seriously, go do it.)


End file.
